


just like romeo and juliet

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, Multi, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"henrychenq said: whiskey/tango/foxtrot , foxtrot as a lax bro!"</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing he'd written his will before taking Tango and Whiskey up on their offer. He'd left his TV to his roommate/best friend Tyler and all his clothes to charity and his brother got nothing, that asshole. It was as close to a will as he could get with ten minutes and a napkin, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like romeo and juliet

**Author's Note:**

> "henrychenq said: whiskey/tango/foxtrot , foxtrot as a lax bro!"
> 
> Foxtrot isn't a character we know just yet, obviously, (unless a Foxtrot does show up later in the comic.) So this is an OC, as you probably picked up. I think there are other Foxtrot-as-a-LAX-bro fics out there but I haven't read any of those. So this Foxtrot is one I imagined and any similarities it has to other people's Foxtrots is just coincidental. I hope you like this anyway and that Foxtrot comes off like a real character here and not a blank slate. Enjoy!

"I don't think this is going to work," Foxtrot said. He eyed the second floor landing that was their target. He couldn't imagine walking into hockey bro territory unscathed, with or without escorts.

"It'll work," Whiskey said without much inflection. Foxtrot couldn't decide whether to believe him or not.

"Probably," Tango added.

Foxtrot didn't think he said it to be cruel, but it certainly didn't inspire any confidence. "Cool, cool."

"I'll go first," Tango said, darting forward and peering through the front door. Whiskey stayed by Foxtrot's side. After a moment, Tango turned around and waved them forward. Apparently the coast was clear.

The living room and, surprisingly, kitchen were both empty, despite how many stories Foxtrot had heard about some guy who practically lived in there. It was possible Whiskey and Tango had really thought this through after all and that Foxtrot wasn't about to foolishly die for a date.

The first floor was clear, and though the stairs creaked rather ominously to Foxtrot's ears, nobody came barreling out of any side room, screaming "Intruder! Seize him!" They reached the second floor without incident.

"Almost there," Whiskey whispered. Foxtrot had to lean down slightly to hear him, and Whiskey's breath tickled his ear pleasantly. He shivered.

If Foxtrot knew how to make a map at all (and he wasn't very confident in anything about himself, but the house wasn't very large), then the reading room was down the hallway to their left. He felt himself relax. That wasn't very far at all.

"Hey, Chowder!" Tango said loudly _just_ as Whiskey pulled Foxtrot around the corner. Foxtrot assumed Chowder was one of the hockey bros and winced. They had been _so_ close. Whiskey hissed under his breath.

"Hey, Tango!" Another guy blocking the hallway—presumably Chowder—greeted. "How—Hey, isn't he on the LAX team?"

"No," Whiskey said quickly. Maybe _too_ quickly. Or maybe that was just Foxtrot's imagination. Either way, Whiskey linked his arm with Foxtrot's, which honestly just seemed more incriminating to him.

Chowder furrowed his thin eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because I think I've seen him hanging around the LAX house before."

"Uh," Foxtrot said.

"No," Whiskey repeated.

Foxtrot towered above everybody in the room by several good inches, and he still wanted to disappear into the floorboards. He'd heard rumors about what happened to LAX team members in hockey territory. He'd once been told a story about some famous dude who fought the entire football time with only a fire extinguisher and _won._

And that was one guy against the _entire_ football team. The hockey team didn't even usually have beef with the football team. Here and now, it was the entire hockey team versus _him_. Foxtrot couldn't imagine what they would do to him, a straggler caught alone behind enemy lines. He'd probably be strung up by his ankles or something.  

It was a good thing he'd written his will before taking Tango and Whiskey up on their offer. He'd left his TV to his roommate/best friend Tyler and all his clothes to charity and his brother got nothing, that asshole. It was as close to a will as he could get with ten minutes and a napkin, anyway.

Then Tango leaned over and whispered something into Chowder's ear. Foxtrot couldn't hear what was said, but it made Chowder gasp.

"Oh! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Foxtrot felt his face heat up. Whiskey nudged him in the side with an elbow. He couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. He didn't look down, too nervous to do anything but await Chowder's reaction.

Chowder winked at them. Foxtrot was sure if he meant it to come off as exaggerated as it did.

"Don't worry, guys," Chowder whispered even though there was no one else in the hallway. "I'll totally cover for you."

He shot them a thumbs up. Tango happily returned the gesture. Whiskey said nothing, and Foxtrot followed his lead.

He wasn't sure what "covering" for them meant. If this guy was anything like Whiskey and Tango, Foxtrot didn't think he'd do a very good job of hiding him from the rest of the team. No offense.

But he was also a lot nicer than Foxtrot had expected. Granted, he had only ever heard horror stories about the hockey team and how much they sucked. He considered the fact that those stories may have been more exaggeration than truth, or at the very least didn't include this hockey player in particular.

"It's nice to meet you," Foxtrot said, because his parents had at least tried to instill some manners in him and he wanted to make a good impression.

Chowder smiled wider and flashed another thumbs up. This time Foxtrot returned with a thumbs up of his own.

They slinked down the end of the hallway as Chowder made his way downstairs. When they made it to the window at the very end of the hall, Tango looked around furtively before opening the window. The surrounding wood let out a resounding groan of protest as the window opened even further. The doors on either side of the hallway were both closed, and Foxtrot hoped they stayed that way.

"Here," Tango said after he crawled onto the roof, offering Foxtrot his hand. Foxtrot took it. "This is the reading room!"

The reading room looked a lot like a rooftop with a pair of lawn chairs resting on it, Foxtrot thought. It wasn't at all what he expected, but it was nice, if a little warm. There was just one problem.

Whiskey didn't say anything when he climbed through the window behind Foxtrot, though he did cock his eyebrow in question. Whiskey did a lot of communicating through body language rather than words. It had taken Foxtrot a little while to learn that.

"Can't my team see me standing here?" Foxtrot asked. He wasn't exactly small and easy to ignore, and the windows to the LAX house were directly across the street.

Whiskey shrugged. "Stay low."

Tango was already lying on the rooftop, despite the fact the sun had been cooking the tiles all morning. His eyes were closed, and with his limbs sprawled out across the roof, he looked relaxed. When Whiskey started to lay down as well, Foxtrot followed their lead. There was more than enough room for everyone to stretch out, but Foxtrot still ended up with Tango's hand on his arm and Whiskey's head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," Tango said.

It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my other rarepair fics that I feel are too short to post here over on my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) under the "rarepair friday fics" tag. Feel free to leave a comment below or hmu there!


End file.
